


Colour Me Blue

by roowrites



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam has the BIGGEST crush on Kai, Allllll the fluff honestly, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Soft Kaidam, Very fluffy, Wrote most of this before season 2 came out, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roowrites/pseuds/roowrites
Summary: All Adam could do was nod along, trying to ignore how his heartbeat sped up at Kai’s face being only inches from his, or the way Kai slung his arm around Adam’s shoulder and pulled him along the hallways gleefully. He tried to ignore the way his heart dropped to his stomach as Kai relayed his plan to ask Vanessa to the dance—with flowers and a banner andeverything.Because Kai wasn’t into him. Kai was into techie stuff and the band and girls and more girls. Kai was full of ups and downs and new obsessions and uncertainties.He was so different from Adam, who lived by his own few certainties. One, that he always packed a turkey sandwich and two oranges for lunch. Two, that Adam was going to grow up to be an astronomer. And three, that Adam was hopelessly in love with Kai. Kai, whose eyes lit up when he saw Adam and who had the most adorable lopsided smile when he got excited.And four, well, that Kai would never like Adam back.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 278





	Colour Me Blue

_Red hair, soft under his fingertips. A smattering of freckles dusted across the boy’s pale skin. Wide blue eyes gazing up at him innocently through long eyelashes. Adam couldn’t help but lean in to press a kiss against that smart mouth, which had gone uncharacteristically silent, the other boy’s lips barely parted in anticipation—_

“Adam!”

Startled, Adam slammed his locker door shut just as his best friend, Kai, bounded up to him in excitement. Leaning against the locker next to Adam’s casually, Kai grinned at the taller boy.

“Guess what?” Kai asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Adam did his best to compose himself, his face still feeling hot after his daydream. “What?” He questioned, tightening his arms around his maths textbook.

“I’m gonna ask Vanessa to homecoming,” Kai responded, his smile widening. “Apparently she’s into me. Can you believe it?”

“Wow, Kai, that’s… uh, great!” Adam attempted to feign excitement, and Kai grabbed his shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

“Just great? Dude, you know I’ve had a crush on her for months and it’s finally happening you _have_ to help me ask her out–”

All Adam could do was nod along, trying to ignore how his heartbeat sped up at Kai’s face being only inches from his, or the way Kai slung his arm around Adam’s shoulder and pulled him along the hallways gleefully. He tried to ignore the way his heart dropped to his stomach as Kai relayed his plan to ask Vanessa to the dance—with flowers and a banner and _everything._

Because Kai wasn’t into him. Kai was into techie stuff and the band and girls and more girls. Kai was full of ups and downs and new obsessions and uncertainties.

He was so different from Adam, who lived by his own few certainties. One, that he packed a turkey sandwich and two oranges— _for Vitamin C,_ his mom always told him—for lunch every day. Two, that Adam was going to grow up to be an astronomer. And three, that Adam was hopelessly in love with Kai. Kai, whose eyes lit up when he saw Adam and who had the most adorable lopsided smile when he got excited.

And four, well, that Kai would never like Adam back.

\-----

“Hey, guys,” Kai said, taking a seat next to Adam at their lunch table. Vanessa took a seat next to Kai, and Adam looked down at his sandwich as she leaned in to peck Kai on the cheek.

“Someone’s in lo- _ove,_ ” Mira sang across the table, smiling. Adam watched out of the corner of his eye as Kai rubbed the back of his neck shyly while the whole table, which also included Skeet and Reeve, joined in on teasing the redhead.

It had been two weeks since homecoming. Two weeks since Kai and Vanessa had officially started dating.

“Stop it, you guys!” Kai said, despite laughing himself. “You’re gonna scare Vanessa off.”

“No they won’t,” Vanessa replied playfully. “C’mon, it’ll take more than that to scare me away, don’t you think?”

She nudged Kai lightly, and his shoulder brushed against Adam’s. The taller boy took another bite of his sandwich begrudgingly, averting his eyes once again.

“Hey, Adam, you okay?” Mira asked him after lunch. It was passing period, and she’d cornered him in the halls. “You looked like something was bothering you. At lunch, I mean.”

Her brown eyes were full of concern, and Adam found himself unable to respond. Mira placed a hand on his shoulder gently. “You can talk to me,” She said earnestly.

“It’s nothing,” Adam responded finally, feeling slightly guilty for lying. “I’m just... tired, I think.”

“Oh, well,” Mira nodded understandingly. “Get to sleep early today, okay? I know you’ve been staying up on your research project for astronomy.”

“I will,” Adam agreed, remembering the way Kai had slung his arm around Vanessa’s shoulders on their way out of the cafeteria. _This feeling will pass soon…_

It didn’t pass.

Every time Adam saw Kai and Vanessa together, an ugly feeling would wash over him, a mixture of envy and resentment. It didn’t help that whenever Adam managed to catch Kai alone, all the other boy would talk about was Vanessa; how their date was or how she was good at kissing or how cute she was when she smiled. And every time, Adam felt that awful, pitiful feeling swell until he finally decided to just avoid Kai altogether.

There was nothing more that he wanted than for it to go away. The thing was, Adam really liked being friends with Kai. He wanted it to stay that way, despite his one-sided feelings.

In short, he needed a distraction.

And, a few weeks later, when Mira caught him after school and shyly asked him out—she’d liked him for a while, apparently—Adam decided that he must’ve found one.

It would work out fine, wouldn’t it? Mira was conventionally pretty, kind, and intelligent. She was one of his best friends, like Kai. Adam could learn to like her.

He hoped.

\-----

“Dude, where have you been?” Kai grabbed Adam’s shoulder in the halls. It had only been a week since Adam began dating Mira, and he tried his best to keep avoiding Kai in order to get over him during that time. “Seriously,” Kai continued. “I haven’t seen you at lunch lately, and you always partner up with Mira during chemistry.”

“Uh,” Adam started, unsure how to put it. “I mean, yeah, we’re kind of… dating.”

“Oh.” An odd look flickered through Kai’s eyes, only for a moment, before he let go of Adam’s shoulder and grinned. “That’s amazing, Adam, I’m really happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” Adam put on a pretend smile and looked down at his shoes. “So… I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Sure,” Kai responded. “See you, then.”

Adam walked away first, his heart feeling as if it were torn into pieces.

\-----

Football season began to keep Adam busy after school. He was a wide receiver, and had always liked playing because it took his mind off of things. Things, in this case, being Kai.

Mira was a good girlfriend. Great, even. She came to all of his games wearing his spare jersey and cheering for him, and she was patient, letting Adam figure out how to kiss without complaint (he’d never been with anyone before, so) and she’d even stayed over at his house, helping him complete his final project for astronomy.

There was no reason for Adam to not like her, and yet… whenever she kissed him, his mind drifted to images of red hair and freckles, of pretty blue eyes and that lopsided smile.

It had been weeks. What was wrong with him?

It didn’t make him feel any better that his friendship with Kai was more distant than ever. While Adam tried to spend time with Kai occasionally, it kept his feelings for the other boy from ever disappearing. And, well, things had certainly become awkward for them. Now that they both had girlfriends, that was.

“Adam!” Kai caught up with Adam after history one Thursday, waving something around in front of the taller boy’s face excitedly. “I got that new video game we’ve been wanting! The Hollow! Wanna come over to mine and play it tonight?”

Despite the uncertainties lying in his gut, Adam nodded, grinning.

After school, he got a text from Mira.

_Mira (2:33pm): Need date to my family dinner tonight at 6pm._

_Adam (2:34pm): I’m hanging out with Kai tonight._

_Mira (2:35pm): Kai can wait. Pls come? Will die alone with my demonic cousins._

Adam sighed, typing, _yeah, I’ll come._

He opened up his chat with Kai, finding that the redhead had texted him a picture of the promotional art for The Hollow.

_Kai (1:05pm): [IMAGE SENT]_

_Kai (1:06pm): Do u see this??? DUDE I’m so psyched!!!!!!!!_

_Kai (2:35pm): Where r u?? I’m waiting by ur car!!!_

_Adam (2:36pm): Sorry I can’t tonight anymore, have to go to Mira’s family dinner._

_Kai (2:36pm): Oh... What about tmrw???_

_Adam (2:37pm): I have a football game tomorrow night._

_Adam (2:38pm): But you should come to the game? It’ll be fun. Bring Vanessa._

_Kai (2:40pm): Ok I will. Gtg home now._

\-----

It was Friday night. Exhausted, Adam pulled off his helmet as the referee blew a whistle, signaling halftime. He looked toward the stands.

“Adam!” Mira called, waving. Adam grinned, waving back. His eyes subconsciously began to search for a head of red hair, and he found it a few seats away from Mira, at the front of the bleachers. Adam began to jog over, until he noticed that Kai was frowning. The redhead was talking to Vanessa, who looked annoyed.

As Adam watched, Kai suddenly stood up, yelling something at Vanessa. A few people turned to watch as Kai then climbed down the stands. He began to walk away at a brisk pace, and Adam ran after him. He managed to catch up with Kai behind the stands, grabbing the shorter boy’s wrist.

“Kai!” Adam stopped him. “Hey, what’s wrong? I saw you and Vanessa, earlier.”

Kai turned to look at him, and Adam was taken aback by a scowl. “Vanessa,” Kai muttered, then pulled his wrist out of Adam’s hand, glaring up at the taller boy. “Am I that unlikable, Adam? I know I’m kind of a nerd and stuff, but I didn’t think– didn’t think–”

“Whoa, whoa,” Adam said, surprised. “Where is this coming from?”

Kai looked him in the eye, then, and shook his head. His blue eyes had begun to well with tears, and Adam desperately wanted to reach up and gently wipe them away. He didn’t, though, for fear of how Kai would react.

“Forget it, Adam. I’m– I’m going home.” Kai said, his voice slightly unsteady. “You should get back to your game.”

He turned and walked away. Adam almost followed, if not for the shrill sound of a whistle, signaling him back to the field.

Even then, he felt as if his heart wasn’t in it for the second half.

\-----

The next Monday after school, Adam was in the middle of reading his chemistry textbook at the local library, when a pair of arms loped around his neck and he felt someone kiss the top of his head quickly.

“Hey,” Mira greeted, leaning over Adam’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. “Guess what?”

“What?” Adam questioned, subtly trying to free his head from Mira’s grasp. He should be comfortable with this by now, but… he just wasn’t.

“ _We_ are going to a party tonight,” She said matter-of-factly, finally releasing her hold on him and placing her hands on her hips. “It’s at Skeet’s house. Should be a rager.”

“Mira, you know I can’t,” Adam murmured, still peering at the sentences. “My mom will kill me if I fail this chem test. And, not all of us are naturally smart.” He said the last part a little quieter, but he knew Mira heard anyway.

“Adam,” Mira sighed. “You’ve been at it for hours. You’ll be fine! Come onnn, it starts in an hour and I’m bringing you with if it’s the _last_ thing I do. Plus literally everyone’s gonna be there and you’ll miss out!”

At this, Adam paused, glancing up at her. “Everyone?” He asked, and Mira nodded. “Even… Kai?” Adam clarified, and Mira raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, even Kai. What about him?”

“Nothing, he’s just been… out of it, lately,” Adam muttered, more to himself than to Mira. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“Yes! Now, let’s get out of here. You’ve got to put on something other than sweats.”

And that was how, an hour later, Adam found himself being dragged through Skeet’s front doors and into a crowd of students. Many of his peers were leaning against the walls, chatting (or flirting, in some cases) but most of them were scattered throughout the halls and living room, dancing to the loud pop music that Skeet must’ve put on. Adam noted the plastic cups in their hands a moment before one was shoved into his own.

“Here,” Mira said. “You’ve definitely got to get something in you judging by your face.” Adam stared down at the brown liquid, then back up at Mira. She laughed, gesturing to the cup. “Loosen up a little, Adam! It’s just root beer. I know you don’t drink.”

“Okay…” Adam murmured, taking a sip and looking around. Mira grabbed his arm, pointing to the living room.

“Look, there’s Skeet!” She said, pulling him along to where Skeet was dancing. Adam yelped, steadying his drink as they walked over. “Hey, Skeet, this is a great party!” Mira yelled to the blond haired boy, who grinned.

“Mira! Adam! You guys made it!”

As Mira chatted with Skeet, Adam’s eyes drifted. He saw Reeve talking to a pretty brunette, and Vanessa… Wait, Vanessa?

Adam glanced back at Skeet and Mira, who were still deep in conversation, before he set his drink on a table and left to approach Vanessa.

“Vanessa!” Adam said, once he reached her side. The girl’s face was flushed red—she looked a bit tipsy—but her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

“A-Adam,” She started, hiccuping. “It’s youuu.”

“Where’s…” Adam began to ask, and then stopped. “Um, yeah it’s me. What-”

He was cut off when Vanessa drunkenly put a finger to his lips. “Sshhhh, Adam,” She said, her other hand resting his arm. “I’m tryna tell you something.”

Adam stared, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“Adammm,” Vanessa began again, meeting his gaze, her eyes half-lidded. “Don’t you like me?”

Adam blinked. “What? You’re dating Kai.”

“Noooo,” Vanessa sighed, her fingers wrapping around Adam’s wrist. “Kai’s boring…”

“I-I don’t get it,” Adam stammered, trying to pull his hand away from hers.

The girl leaned in closer, her breath hot on Adam’s face. “Adam, you’re soooo dense.” She poked Adam on the nose. “I only dated Kai ‘cause he’s your friend. Everyone says you’re the hot one, and you’re on the football team. I wanted to date you, but,” She sighed forlornly. “That pretty girl Mira got you first.”

“You–” Adam’s heart sank as he processed the words. Suddenly, he remembered what Kai had said at the football game. _“Am I that unlikable, Adam? I know I’m kind of a nerd and stuff, but I didn’t think– didn’t think–”_

Finally, Adam managed to snatch his wrist out of Vanessa’s tight grip, and leveled a glare at her. “Where’s Kai? What did you do to him?” He asked, glancing around them.

She snorted, leaning on him in her tipsiness. “ _Obviously_ I broke up with him. At your football game, I saw you, and Mira wearing your jersey…”

Adam decided that he needed to find Kai, stat. He pushed Vanessa away, having lost his patience with the girl, and ran back to Mira and Skeet.

“Adam, there you are! I was wondering where you–” Mira began to say, but Adam looked to Skeet.

“Skeet, have you seen Kai? I need to find him,” Adam said urgently, and Skeet paused, thinking.

“Uhhh, I think maybe upstairs? He disappeared a while ago…” Skeet mumbled, and Adam immediately turned to go upstairs. Mira grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, Adam, what’s going on?” She asked, confused at his desperate expression.

“I’ll tell you later. It’s-it’s important,” Adam responded, meeting her eyes. “I need to find Kai right now.”

“Okay…” Mira replied, letting him go. And as Adam walked away, she wrapped her arms around herself.

“What’s the matter?” Skeet questioned at her lingering gaze. Mira turned to him.

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen him that determined before…”

“Kai?” Adam opened the first door on his right, and found a group of kids sitting in a circle, an empty glass bottle between them.

“Heyyy, it’s Adam! You should join us!” One of them said, but Adam had already shut the door.

He walked further down the hallway, hoping he wouldn’t walk in on anything he didn’t want to see. There were a few rooms he walked past in which he was positive there was undoubtedly something… well, gross, going on.

Pressing his ear against the door at the end of the hall, Adam listened for any sounds of movement. It was silent. Adam turned to check the other side of the hall, when he heard a muffled sound, and then sniffling.

“Kai?” Adam said quietly, reaching for the door handle. He slowly pushed the door open, and it was as dark as it was silent inside. “Kai, are you in here?”

Adam opened the door wider and walked into the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He made out the shape of the bed, and a lamp next to it, and began to walk over when he suddenly tripped over something.

“Owww,” A familiar voice came from behind him. _Kai._ Adam immediately got up to turn the lamp on, and, well…

There was Kai. His red hair was tousled, like he hadn’t brushed it that morning, and next to him were two empty bottles of beer. A third bottle rested in Kai’s hands, the boy cradling it against his stomach. Like Adam, Kai wasn’t a big fan of alcohol—he hated the taste. The fact that he’d downed nearly three bottles, well… it wasn’t a good sign, to say the least.

“Hey…” Adam murmured, stepping towards Kai and crouching down in front of the other boy’s face as he took the state of him in. There was a dried trail of tears streaming down Kai’s face, and the tip of his nose was red from crying. Adam’s heart shattered into pieces as he noticed it, and the way Kai had tucked his legs against himself. He’d never looked so small.

Adam reached over and gingerly tilted Kai’s head up. The redhead didn’t meet his eyes, and slowly, tentatively, Adam trailed his fingers up to Kai’s eyes. He hesitated, gaze flitting to Kai’s for a moment, before he finally brushed the tears away with his fingertips. “Kai…” Adam sighed, eyebrows creased in pity for the other boy.

The redhead glanced up, then, as if he’d only just noticed Adam kneeling in front of him. Those blue eyes widened, and suddenly welled with tears again, before Kai was pulling Adam into an embrace. His face was buried in Adam’s chest, and he began to cry.

“It’s okay,” Adam gently patted Kai’s back, his shirt rapidly becoming wet with his best friend’s tears. “You can cry.”

“Adam,” Kai sniffled, pulling back. Disorientedly, the boy took in their surroundings, before he suddenly made to get up.

“Whoa–” Adam stood up too, blocking Kai as the redhead stumbled towards the door. “Kai, slow down!”

Kai looked up at him, and his expression morphed into one of anger. Accusingly, Kai pointed a finger at the taller boy. “Wha… What are _you_ doing here?” Kai said, his words slightly slurred.

Adam blinked, holding his hands up. “I– I’ve been here.”

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Kai gestured to the air, nearly tripping as he stepped towards Adam. “‘Cause you’re _so_ good at it,” He muttered, more to himself than to Adam.

“I– Wait, Kai, that’s not fair–” Adam tried to interject, but Kai only leveled a watery glare at him.

“Y...You know what, Adam?” Kai said, pressing a finger against Adam’s chest and leaning into the taller boy’s space. “I wish you would just go away!” He shouted, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. “Go away!” Kai repeated, swinging his arm around Adam’s head to point at the door. “Like– Like everyone else!”

Adam grabbed Kai’s wrist, trying to calm him down. “No! You’re drunk. I’m not leaving you like this.”

“Fine!” Kai shouted indignantly. He yanked his wrist out of Adam’s grasp. “Then _I’ll_ leave!” The redhead tried to stumble past Adam and towards the door, but immediately tripped over one of the beer bottles he’d left on the ground.

He landed in Adam’s arms, his body limp and heavy under the influence of alcohol, and Adam tried to lift Kai back onto his feet. The shorter boy’s head lolled forward against his own chest, and Adam quickly realized that Kai had passed out.

The taller boy sighed. “What am I supposed to do with you?” Adam murmured, his best friend slumping forward against him.

Minutes later, Adam had managed to lift Kai onto his back, and was making his way down the stairs, one hand holding Kai in place and the other clutching the railing.

“Adam!” Mira called, spotting him. She ran up the stairs and helped Adam down, before wincing and pointing to Kai. “Is he… okay?”

“He passed out,” Adam said, and Mira helped him set Kai on the floor, the two of them putting their arms under Kai’s shoulders to hold him up.

“How much did he drink?” Mira questioned, eyeing Kai’s disheveled state. Adam grunted, tightening his grip on the redhead.

“Too much,” He muttered, as Kai’s head then tilted to the side and rested against Adam’s shoulder. Adam gulped. He really was adorable—especially when he wasn’t drunkenly yelling at Adam.

Mentally, Adam scolded himself. _Your girlfriend is literally right there,_ his brain reminded him.

Once Adam and Mira managed to get Kai to Adam’s car, safely tucked into the passenger seat, Adam turned to Mira. “Um… You don’t have to help me take him home. I know you were excited about this party, so…”

“It’s okay, Adam,” Mira said. “I can help.”

“I mean, I kinda wanted to get home, though. I’ve, er, had enough of drunk people for one night,” Adam responded, and Mira shrugged.

“Are you sure?” She asked, and Adam nodded. “Okay, I guess. See you then.”

Moments later, Adam got into his car and sighed. He looked over at Kai, who was fast asleep, and felt himself smile fondly before he could help it. Leaning over, he fastened Kai’s seatbelt, before finally putting the keys in the ignition.

Adam stole glances at Kai for the whole drive back to the redhead’s place. When he’d finally parked in Kai’s driveway, he turned to the boy, hesitating. Finally, after a moment of debating, Adam placed a hand on Kai’s shoulder and gently shook him until he began to stir.

“Hey,” Adam prodded gently. “I brought you home.”

“Mmmph,” Kai grumbled and batted Adam’s hand away without opening his eyes.

“Kai,” Adam tried again, but the other boy refused to wake up. Finally. Adam gave up and unbuckled his own seatbelt. “Seriously. You just gotta make this harder, don’t you?” He muttered flatly.

It took a few minutes of struggle to get Kai onto his back again, but Adam managed it. He only almost dropped Kai once, when he knelt to grab the spare key from the plant pot right outside their front door.

After Adam swung the door open and stepped inside, he felt the wall for the light switch. He didn’t have any fears about encountering Kai’s parents; to say they were always absent was, well, an understatement. Kai was alone for most of the time at home (something that he and Adam used to take advantage of a lot to play video games) but Adam knew it always made him feel lonely.

His fingers eventually found the switch, and Adam flicked the lights on, carefully tossing the keys on the credenza. “Okay,” He mumbled to himself, tightening his grip on Kai. “Up we go.”

It took longer than Adam would admit, but he finally got Kai upstairs to his room. As he lightly nudged the door open, he felt Kai begin to stir.

“Where…” Kai murmured in his half-asleep state. “Where am I…?”

The redhead pressed his face into the back of Adam’s neck, and Adam froze. It took Kai’s hands feeling around Adam’s chest, and then Adam’s face, for the taller boy to come to his senses. “H-Hey, stop it. I’m trying to get you to the… to the bed, stupid.” He knew Kai was half-asleep, and probably still drunk, but he felt his face flush at how he barely managed to get the words out.

Honestly, the fact that he’d managed to get Kai all this way was a miracle, Adam realized. Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of every place where Kai’s body touched his, and quickly took the few steps to gently set the shorter boy onto his bed. He knelt down and pulled Kai’s shoes off his feet, setting them to the side, and then pulled the duvet over the redhead’s shoulders.

“I’ll leave medicine on the table,” Adam whispered, though he knew Kai wouldn’t hear it. “Get to sleep.”

He was about to leave, but then an “Adam?” stopped him. Adam turned back around, and Kai slowly blinked up at him from the bed. The taller boy’s breath was momentarily stolen, entranced by the sight of Kai curled up in a ball, those blue eyes peering at him under the moonlight.

“Yeah?” Adam said, bending down again until he was eye-level with Kai.

“You’re here,” Kai said softly. Adam nodded, his heartbeat seeming louder than ever.

“Of course I’m–” He began, when suddenly one of Kai’s hands grabbed him by the collar and jerked him forward. Adam’s eyes widened as Kai’s lips met his in a chaste kiss, before the redhead released Adam. Kai’s eyelids had fallen shut, and Adam immediately panicked in his mind.

_Did he just… kiss me?_

\-----

“Hey,” Kai greeted in chemistry the next day. Adam startled, having been lost in his thoughts, and turned to look at the redhead. Kai looked exhausted. “Um, Mira told me you got me home last night, so… thank you.”

Adam stared at him expectantly, wondering if Kai remembered the kiss, but the other boy just blinked sheepishly at him.

“Oh,” Kai added, gratefully, “And thanks for the medicine. I probably would’ve thrown up or something without it.”

“It’s nothing,” Adam said, hesitating. “So you don’t remember…”

Kai raised his eyebrows. “I don’t remember anything except getting to the party and waking up with a splitting headache, if that’s what you’re asking. Why, did I do something dumb?” The redhead hesitated, an expression of guilt coming over his features. “I’m, um, still working on getting over Vanessa, so… sorry if I did.”

Adam immediately felt bad for reminding Kai of Vanessa, and shook his head. “No, no you didn’t.”

“Oh, good. You had me worried for a second.” Kai replied, and took the empty seat next to Adam, pulling out his books.

Adam leaned his head on his hand, avoiding eye contact with the other boy. It was good that he seemed to be feeling better, but… _Kai really did forget everything, huh._

Why did he feel so disappointed?

\-----

“Are you free right now?”

Adam had been seconds away from getting into the driver’s seat of his car when the voice came from behind. It was Mira, and she had her books clutched to her chest, a mischievous look on her face.

“Uhhh–” Adam hesitated. “Yeah. Why?”

“Welllll, this new show I’ve been waiting for just came out,” Mira said, grinning. “Wanna come over and watch it with me?”

Crossing his arms, Adam was about to decline when Mira grabbed his wrist, a strange glint of desperation in her eyes.

“Please, Adam?” She begged, and Adam sighed. “Besides, you kinda owe me for leaving me alone at the party last week. And I snuck a look at your planner–I know you don’t have another test for like, another week.”

“Okay, fine,” Adam conceded. “Get in.”

“Just a second, I’m pulling it up,” Mira muttered, aggressively pressing buttons on the tv remote while aiming it at the screen. “Ugh, this damn remote sucks.”

“Take your time,” Adam murmured, pulling his blanket up further over himself. The two of them were situated on Mira’s couch, in her basement, and he realized with a start that he felt cold.

It wasn’t like Adam hadn’t been in Mira’s basement before, because he definitely had—but always with Kai and all of their friends, not alone with Mira. Once again, Adam wondered why he felt so uncomfortable around his girlfriend. They’d been dating for a month, but if anything Adam felt like he was pushing away another one of his closest friends.

“There we go,” Mira mumbled, setting the remote aside as the theme music began to play.

As much as Adam tried to pay attention, he couldn’t stop thinking about how awkward he felt, or how his and Mira’s legs were touching and he wished they weren’t. After about two episodes worth of staring mindlessly at the television, Mira nudged him. Adam flinched, turning to look at her. She had a small grin on her face.

“What do you think about the show?” She questioned. Adam gulped. He was really glad it was dark and she couldn’t see how nervous he was.

“Oh, it’s… uh, it’s cool,” Adam responded, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Just cool? Have we been watching the same show?” Mira said incredulously. She leaned in slightly to peer at his expression. “Hey… is there something on your mind?” Mira added then, her voice softer.

“No…” Adam began to say, aware of how close their faces had become. Mira’s eyes looked right into his, and he saw her glance down at his mouth briefly.

“Adam, kiss me,” Mira said suddenly.

“What?” Adam blinked.

“I said kiss me,” She said again, and Adam hesitated, his eyes drifting to their surroundings. Mira sighed, chewing on her lip and looking away. “Unless… you can’t.”

“Wait, I’m just–”

“It’s Kai, isn’t it?”

“No, I–” Adam abruptly cut off his attempt to explain. “Wait, what?”

“So, I’m not wrong, then,” Mira murmured. “You like Kai.”

Feeling his stomach begin to swirl, Adam stared at her. “How did you…”

“I had a feeling. It sounds stupid, but… I saw the way you looked at him,” Mira smiled slightly, and just a bit sadly. “After we put him into your car, I mean. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at someone like that before.”

“Oh,” Adam said, his mind flashing back to how innocent Kai looked, asleep in his car. He met Mira’s gaze, feeling an onslaught of guilt hit him. “I’m… really sorry, Mira. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just thought that– well, if Kai doesn’t like me back, I should try to like someone who does?”

“But it didn’t work,” Mira responded, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“No, it didn’t,” Adam sighed, eyes moving down to his fingers. “All I’ve done is push away my closest friends.”

“Hey, you haven’t pushed me away,” Mira said softly. “I’m glad you told me. I mean, it’ll take me a little while to get over you, but it’s alright.” She paused before quietly adding, “And I think you’ve figured out why you can’t like me back.”

“Yeah,” Adam said, meeting her gaze. “I think… I’m gay, Mira.”

She nodded, as if she had figured it out before him. Adam would bet that she had, knowing Mira’s impressive perceptiveness. “I think you should talk to Kai about it. He needs you more than you think, Adam.”

“Really?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay…” Adam slowly nodded. “I will.”

\-----

Talking to Kai, however, proved more difficult than Adam expected. As the next week progressed, whenever Adam saw Kai—whether it be in class, at lunch, or in the parking lot after school—he would feel unprecedentedly nervous. If Mira was around, she would give him encouraging looks, but Adam just wasn’t ready.

“It’s not about being ready,” Mira told him during one of their late night study sessions. “If you wait till you feel ready, you might be too late—someone else will come along, and you’ll have lost the opportunity.”

When Adam still hesitated, she sighed. “But…” Mira continued. “I can only imagine how hard it is for you to tell him. Whatever you do, I’ll support you, Adam. I just don’t want you to end up unhappy.”

“I know,” Adam said. “Thank you, Mira.”

That night, Adam tossed and turned, but sleep was nowhere to be found. He groaned, sitting up, Mira’s words heavy on his mind.

Grabbing his phone from his night stand, Adam stared at the screen. _Take a chance,_ Mira had said.

_Adam (2:44 am): Hey, are you still up to play The Hollow?_

_Adam (2:45 am): I’m free tomorrow._

\-----

Knocking on the door, Adam attempted to calm his nerves. He was still just hanging out with Kai, the same way they used to do, after all. Still, as the door swung open, Adam swallowed his anxiety.

“Hey,” Kai greeted, and Adam lifted his hand in an awkward wave. “You gonna… come in?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Adam said, face heating up slightly. He stepped past Kai and into the corridor, looking around. The keys were on the credenza, and Adam suddenly remembered how he’d carried the shorter boy inside.

“C’mon,” Kai nudged him, grinning. “Let’s go up to my room. I can’t wait to _finally_ try out the game.”

“You– You haven’t already played it?” Adam questioned, as he followed Kai upstairs. The redhead paused, looking back at Adam.

“Dude, of course not,” He said matter-of-factly. “I was waiting for you.”

“Oh,” Adam murmured, feeling warm.

He stepped into Kai’s room, and Kai was already cross-legged on the bed, a controller in hand. The shorter boy patted the space next to him, his attention on the tv hanging in front of the bed. Tentatively, Adam walked over to the bed. It felt so familiar, all of the time that the two of them had spent hanging out in the room, when they were best friends and Adam’s feelings for the other boy had only just begun to bud.

The memory of Kai pulling him into a kiss flashed through Adam’s mind as his eyes moved to the pillow, and he looked away, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Here,” Kai handed him a controller—their fingers brushed, and Adam felt his mouth go dry.

“Thanks,” He mumbled.

“Okay, so first we have to choose our powers…” Kai started, and his eyes suddenly lit up with an excitement that Adam had missed seeing. He unconsciously rested his head in his hand, watching Kai talk about the game with an easy smile. “And then fight… thing called the Ishibo… boss monster… call dibs on fire– hey, are you listening?”

“W– What?” Adam stammered in surprise, sitting up. “Pfft, yeah, totally.”

“Whatever, dude,” Kai said, laughing. He lightly punched Adam in the arm. “Not my fault if you die first.”

They’d been at it for hours, fighting monsters and searching for clues to move onto the next level, when Kai finally stretched and fell backwards onto the bed. “Man, I’m beat,” He said, smiling. Adam grinned, setting his controller aside and laying down next to Kai.

“Me too,” Adam agreed, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at Kai, and the redhead was already looking back at him. Kai smiled wider, and turned fully to face Adam, leaning his head against his hand.

“I missed this,” He said suddenly, softly. “Just the two of us, hanging out.”

Adam nodded slowly, his heart skipping a beat. “I did, too,” He replied, and a feeling of guilt came over him. “It’s my fault. I haven’t talked to you much, lately.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Kai responded. “I’m the one who talked to you less after I started dating Vanessa.”

“Yeah, but–”

“No buts! It’s my fault and that’s final.” Kai hesitated, gaze flitting down to the bed. “And, so… I don’t blame you for preferring Mira’s company over mine.”

“What?” Adam said, staring at Kai, who suddenly looked insecure. He avoided Adam’s gaze. “I don’t prefer her company over yours.”

Kai looked back at him then, raising an eyebrow. “But… isn’t she your girlfriend?”

“No!” Adam exclaimed, then stopped. “I mean, well, yeah. She was. But we broke up.”

“Oh,” Kai said, surprise written in his expression. “Why?”

“Because I don’t like her like that,” Adam said, sighing.

“Really? I thought Mira was your type,” Kai muttered. The redhead hesitated for a moment. “Is… is Vanessa your type?”

“What?” Adam shook his head. “Dude, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know,” Kai fumbled with his fingers. “‘Cause she’s pretty, like _cheerleader_ pretty, and you’re this tall, stupidly hot football player?”

Adam tried to answer, but Kai was already lost in his own thoughts, continuing, “It makes sense that she likes you. You’re both kind of perfect, it’s no wonder she thinks you two would make a good couple. I could never compete with her.”

“That’s not tr– Wait what?” Adam stopped, fully processing the words. “Compete with… her?”

Kai’s eyes widened, and he sat up. “I– I meant compete with you! ‘Cause, um, competing with her would mean that I like you and, um…” The redhead trailed off, at a loss for words. No matter what he said, Adam could tell when he was lying—they’d been best friends for years.

“I thought you liked girls,” Adam said after a moment, staring at Kai’s expression as his own mind attempted to process everything.

“So did I,” Kai murmured. “Until I saw you with Mira. It didn’t matter that I was dating Vanessa, I got jealous every time I saw Mira wrap her arms around you, or– or kiss you.” He wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from Adam. “I’m so sorry, Adam.”

Adam stared at the boy, speechless. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t know,” Kai mumbled. “For messing up our friendship?”

“By having feelings for me?” Adam responded, and Kai shrunk in on himself.

“Please don’t hate me,” He said quietly, and Adam decided that he’d had enough. He grabbed Kai’s wrists, stopping the other boy from avoiding his gaze.

“I would never hate you for that, Kai,” Adam said, holding Kai’s attention. “Even if… even if I wasn’t in love with you.”

Kai blinked. “You’re in love with me?”

“I’ve _been_ in love with you this whole time,” Adam said, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment as he said it. Before he could regret it, though, Kai met his gaze and tilted his head to study Adam’s expression in astonishment.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” He wondered aloud. “If I didn’t say anything.”

“Um,” Adam swallowed, still flushed from the fact that Kai was right there, and liked him back, and that they were basically holding hands. “I was… working up to it.”

“Idiot,” Kai said, grinning. “I wish you said something earlier.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause,” The redhead responded, removing his hands from Adam’s grip in order to cup the taller boy’s face instead. “Then I would’ve been able to do this a long time ago.”

He leaned in, closing the few inches between their faces. Adam let his eyes flutter shut, anticipating the moment when Kai’s lips finally softly, gently pressed against his. The shorter boy melted in his grasp, arms moving to encircle the back of Adam’s neck. Adam realized with a start that he had no idea what to do with his hands, and tried placing them on Kai’s chest—wait, _no,_ that wasn’t right.

He decided it was okay, though, as he felt Kai smile against his mouth. The redhead took Adam’s hands in his own, and moved them to rest on his hips—that felt better.

Giggling slightly, Kai leaned back. “I’m new at this, too. But,” He bit his lip. “I’m glad I can figure it out with you.”

Adam smiled, then. For the first time, he let go of the uncertainties that weighed on his mind, and leaned in to press another quick kiss to Kai’s mouth—just because he could.

“I’m glad, too.”

“Wait... you think I’m stupidly hot? And perfect?” Adam remarked, an hour later. He and Kai were standing on Kai’s balcony, watching the sunset.

“Shut _up,_ ” Kai smacked him in the arm, and the two of them fell into silence.

“I think you’re perfect, too,” Adam murmured finally, his gaze focused on a part of the sky where orange melted into lavender. “I love your smile and your freckles, and how your eyes get wide when you’re excited. I love your red hair, and that you’re so dedicated to everything you do, and– oh, and I think it’s cute how you chew on your lip when you’re concentrating. Also–”

“O– Okay,” Kai stammered, interrupting Adam. The tips of his ears had gone bright red, but he was smiling when Adam turned to meet his gaze. “I get it, the whole world gets it. You _looove_ me.”

Adam smiled, looking back at the sky. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

\-----

“So when you kissed me before, you meant it?”

“I kissed you?”

“When you were drunk.”

“Oh,” Kai laughed sheepishly. “I guess I did.”

“Stupid,” Adam said, nudging the other boy. “You forgot about our first kiss.”

“How about I make up for it with another one?”

“Deal.”


End file.
